$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 2 \\ 0 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 0 \\ 7 & 9 \\ 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$